Sonic’s Group Rescue Elise and Utonium and Escape Dusty Desert/Silver and Amy’s Search
(Interior; Dusty Desert Train Station; Day) (The train arrives and Sonic’s group disembarked. Once off, they hurried through the desert searching for anybody they wish to ask for help on finding the Egg Carrier. Unbeknown to them, the Gangreen Gang secretly disembarked as well, and followed them) (Exterior; Dusty Desert; Day) (The group continued on, but there was no luck in finding any witnesses. Suddenly, Bubbles noticed something in the distance) Bubbles: Hey! I see something down there! (They noticed too. After hurrying ahead to take a closer look, they noticed it was….) Blossom: Ancient ruins! (Then they see the Egg Carrier parked there) Buttercup: And there’s the ship! Sonic: I’ll bet that Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him placed Elise and the professor in those ruins. Tails: Then let’s look in there. Cream: I hope they’re okay. (They hurry inside the ruins. From behind, the Gangreen Gang went into the ruins too) (Interior; Dusty Desert Ruins; Day) (The group searched around cautiously) Blossom: No sign of Elise nor the professor anywhere. Bubbles: It is a little dark. Buttercup: I say we use our x-ray vision. Tails: Good idea. That way the search will be easy. (Using their x-ray vision, the Powerpuff Girls scanned the room for anything. Suddenly, Buttercup noticed something) Blossom: See anything, Buttercup? Buttercup: Yeah. Bubbles: Is it Elise and the professor? (To answer her question, Buttercup fired her laser vision at a tunnel, causing a little explosion, unveiling….) Sonic's group: The Gangreen Gang?! (Recovering, the Gangreen Gang realized they’re busted and got nervous) Ace: (Chuckling nervously) Long time, no see, guys. Buttercup: Enough excuses! Blossom: What are you doing here? (A short pause. Then the Gangreen Gang ran away quickly. Sonic’s group charged at them until they caught up, cornering them) Sonic: Nowhere to run. Cream: Now will you tell us what you’re doing here? Cheese: (Angrily) Chao! (Realizing the jig is up, the Gangreen Gang gave in with Ace grudgingly confessing) Ace: Fine! Me and the boys came here to Soleanna for a vacation too. But when we saw ya, we decided to try and mug youse without suspicion. Sonic: (Scoffs) Typical troublemakers. Blossom: We got no business with you! Bubbles: We’re only here to save Elise and the professor! Buttercup: So back off! Billy: The professor is captured? Arturo: Who the heck is Elise? Buttercup: None of your business! (A short pause) Ace: Let me guess. This Elise is this country’s princess, right? (The Gangreen Gang nodded in agreement. Surprised that Ace made a good guess, the group glared at them) Blossom: (Sarcastically) Good guess. Snake: Thankssssss. (Ace punches Snake) Snake: Sssssorry, Accccce. Arturo: I wonder why the princess and the professor are here? Sonic: Even we don’t know. Tails: But we’re gonna get them out of here! Ace: Not if we beat you to them first, Powerpuke Girls and Sonic’s group! Blossom: You wouldn’t dare?! Ace: Oh, we would. Unless if you’re too…. Chicken? (The group glared at that insult while Ace clucked like a chicken but then stopped when Buttercup shouted) Buttercup: You’re on! (The group gave a powerful head-start by breaking through the ruins walls to find Elise and Utonium with the Gangreen Gang chasing after them. Meanwhile, Elise and Utonium are locked in a ruins cell. As Utonium studied the walls, trying to figure a way out, Elise sat there, lost in thought) Man: (Voice-over) You’re a good girl, Elise. Remember, be brave. Don’t cry, no matter what happens. (Elise puts a calm determined look on her face) Elise: (Thinking) I will and I won’t, Papa. I promise. (Utonium got her attention) Utonium: Princess? Elise: Yes, Professor? Utonium: Are you okay? Elise: (Nods) Yes. I’m just trying to be strong. That’s all. Utonium: And I’m very proud of you for doing that. Heck, even my girls would do the same thing if they were in your shoes. Except not do nothing, of course. But regardless, you just keep a brave face. (Elise smiled a little) Elise: Thanks. (Suddenly, a wall to the cell bursts open, revealing….) Elise: (Happily) Mr. Sonic! Utonium: (Happily) Girls! (Elise goes up to Sonic to hug him) Sonic: Just call me Sonic. I let Cream call me Mr. Sonic only. Elise: (Politely) Sorry, (Corrects herself) Sonic. (She hugs him) Sonic: Now then, are you both okay? Elise: Yes. Utonium: Thankfully, we both are. (Suddenly, the Gangreen Gang comes in, exhausted from running) Utonium: The Gangreen Gang? Sonic: Before you say anything, they followed us. Utonium: I can tell. (All recovered, the Gangreen Gang looked around) Snake: Why isssss there a ccccccell in thisssss placcccce? Ace: How should I kn…. (Ace didn’t finish upon noticing Elise next to Sonic. He just stared at her. Ace then snapped out of it, licked his finger, smoothed his hair, and went up to her suave-like) Ace: (Suave-like) Hey, toots. Elise: (Ignoring Ace) I-I’m so glad that you came…. Ace: (Unaware at first) Why, thank you…. Sonic: She wasn’t talking to you. Buttercup: Yeah, dummy. (Realizing his mistake, Ace blushed in embarrassment. Snake laughed at him) Snake: (Laughing) You likessssss her, don’t you? (Snapping out of it, Ace socked Snake in the face) Snake: I meanssss, she told you good. (Sonic changed the subject) Sonic: Anyway, Elise. About what you said to me, yes. My friends and I always keep our word. (Surprised to hear Elise’s name, Ace realized even more) Ace: (Suave-like) So that’s Princess Elise. Buttercup: Back off, buster! Blossom: Technically, she's called Princess Elise III. Ace: (Angrily) Yeah, whatever. (Suddenly, Tails noticed something) Tails: Sonic, guys! (They turned to Tails’ direction and sees that Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him have arrived. And with them is a giant robotic guard dog) Eggman: It looks like a bunch of pesky rats have stuck their noses where they don’t belong. Well, a hedgehog, a rabbit, a chao, and a two-tailed fox to be more precise…. Mojo Jojo: As well as three mutant girls. Him: And five green-skinned men. Eggman: The princess is ours! Him: Especially your precious professor! Eggman: Until we unlock the secret of the Flames of Disaster, that is. Mojo Jojo: Especially with the help of a creature called a Celebi. (Sonic's group defends Elise and Utonium) Sonic: Guys! Tails: Got it! Blossom: Let’s go and get out of here! (They hurry out of the ruins into a coliseum) (Exterior; Dusty Desert Ruins Coliseum; Day) (The group, Elise, and Utonium hurry out, only for the giant guard dog robot to block the way) Mojo Jojo: We’ll take care of you now! Eggman: An early breakfast for my pet! Him: Whom we named the Egg Cerberus! (The Egg Cerberus lets out a vicious roar, ready for the kill) Sonic: (Determinedly) This is your pet, huh? Okay, Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him. We’ll play with him. Buttercup: (Determinedly) We’ll play really hard to get. (The group charged at the Egg Cerberus to fight while Elise, Utonium, Cream, Cheese, and the Gangreen Gang backed off. Sonic then grinded up to the Egg Cerberus’ neon antenna and hung on tightly as the giant robot charged ahead, bucking his head back and forth, trying to throw Sonic off) Tails: Sonic! Make him run into something that’ll break his armor! (Sonic turned the antenna, controlling the Egg Cerberus and making him crash into a column, breaking his helmet. Sonic then leapt into the air and saw him) Sonic: Hey, I can finally see your face! Blossom: Now it’s our turn! (Suddenly, the Egg Cerberus, while recovering, crashed into a part of a wall, causing some huge debris to come crashing towards Elise, Utonium, Cream, Cheese, and the Gangreen Gang. Gasping in shock and surprise, the Powerpuff Girls darted to them and destroyed the debris, making them harmless tiny pieces of rubble) Utonium and Cream: Thank you, girls! Elise: Yes, thank you! Cheese: (Happily) Chao chao! PPGs: No problem! (Shocked and surprised that the Powerpuff Girls saved their lives as well, the Gangreen Gang looked on with blank looks on their faces as the Powerpuff Girls flew off to resume their battle with Sonic and Tails against the Egg Cerberus) Gangreen Gang: Wow…. (The Egg Cerberus charged towards the group and as the group dodged, Buttercup this time landed on the Egg Cerberus’ antenna. As the Egg Cerberus ran the opposite direction to avoid being controlled, Buttercup struggled) Buttercup: (Grunts) Listen to me! (Gaining control of the Egg Cerberus, Buttercup steered him into another column, this time destroying the body armor. Buttercup then quickly flew out of the way. Suddenly, the Egg Cerberus recovered and lunged at the Powerpuff Girls, pinning them down with his giant paws, shocking Elise, Utonium, Cream, Cheese, and even the Gangreen Gang) Elise, Utonium, and Cream: Girls! Cheese: (Shocked) Chao! (Sonic and Tails went to save the Powerpuff Girls, but the Egg Cerberus headbutted his head at the two, knocking them down. Just when the Egg Cerberus was about to crush the Powerpuff Girls like bugs, a giant rock struck the Egg Cerberus in the face. The Egg Cerberus turned to the source to reveal….) Sonic's group, except Elise: Billy? Billy: Don’t you dare hurt Powerpuff Girls! Ace: Nobody messes with them but us! (The Egg Cerberus got angry, roared, released his paws off the Powerpuff Girls, and charged at the Gangreen Gang, now running away not in fear, but in determination. Realizing the Gangreen Gang is distracting the Egg Cerberus, Sonic, Tails, and the Powerpuff Girls got it and all five of them quickly got to the Egg Cerberus’ antenna and controlled him again. Then they steered him into another column and this time, a column crushed the Egg Cerberus to death while Sonic, Tails, and the Powerpuff Girls got out of the way. Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him saw the whole battle and got livid) Eggman: Sonic’s group, we won’t let you get away! Him: We’ll especially make you pay! Mojo Jojo: For us, Dr. Eggman, Him, and Mojo Jojo, will get the secrets! (Then with that, the group, Elise, Utonium, and the Gangreen Gang hurried out of the coliseum and the ruins to escape) (Exterior; Dusty Desert; Day) (As soon as Sonic’s group, Elise, Utonium, and the Gangreen Gang exited the ruins, they see a horde of Egg Gunners flying towards them from a distance) Sonic: How long is this going to go on? (Thinking fast, Tails spoke up) Tails: Let’s split up. Me, Cream, and Cheese’ll get their attention. And you guys take the princess and the professor. Gangreen Gang: And what about us? Tails: You guys escape with Sonic’s group. Ace: With pleasure. (Surprised, the Powerpuff Girls became impressed with the Gangreen Gang’s agreement) Blossom: Wow…. Bubbles: What’s with the confidence? Buttercup: Is it because we saved you back there? Ace: I guess you can say that. (Noticing the Egg Gunners getting closer, they changed the subject) Ace: Less chatting, more escaping. Chop, chop! Sonic: (To Ace) Okay. (To Tails, Cream, and Cheese) You be careful, guys. Tails: Leave it to us! Cream: Be careful! (The three fly off in a hurry to distract the Egg Gunners. Sonic picks up Elise bridal style, Blossom picks up Utonium, Arturo, and Grubber, Bubbles picks up Snake and Billy, and Buttercup picks up Ace) Sonic: Hold on tight! Blossom: You too, Gangreen Gang and Professor! Bubbles: Remain seated because it’ll be a bumpy ride! Buttercup: And don’t let go of us! Elise, Utonium, and Gangreen Gang: (Nods) Okay! (They hurried to the other direction. Elsewhere, a familiar small creature noticed them and followed them secretly) (Interior; Dusty Desert Train Station; Day) (After the train pulled in, Silver and Amy disembarked and left) (Exterior; Dusty Desert; Day) (Silver and Amy looked around during their search until they reached an oasis) Amy: Hmm…. I sense Sonic’s presence here along with the others. (She noticed the empty ruins and points it out for Silver) Amy: Call it my girlish intuition. (Silver sighed softly) Silver: (Thinking) What am I doing? (Amy then turned to Silver and noticed he is looking tired) Amy: Sorry if you’re tired. Silver: Me? Tired? I’m fine. Amy: (Relieved) That’s good. (Happily) Anyway, as soon as I find Sonic and the others, I’ll then help you find those four guys you’re looking for, Silver. Silver: (Nods) I understand. (Then he looks around the oasis’ beauty as Amy got confused) Amy: What is it? Silver: This looks so beautiful. Amy: (Confused) What? You mean this desert? Silver: Everything is so great here, isn’t it? The sky is gorgeous, and everyone’s happy…. Amy: (Confused) Huh? (Noticing Amy is confused by what he’s talking about, Silver quickly added a sane explanation) Silver: Metaphorically, that is. Amy: (Realizing) Oh, you mean like how this area is beautiful. (Silver nods. Then he changes the subject) Silver: Anyway, let’s go. I’ll help you find who you’re looking for. (Amy nods and they enter the ruins) (Interior; Dusty Desert Ruins; Day) (Silver and Amy trek through the hallway) Silver: (Thinking) Just you wait, Iblis Triggers. (Suddenly, they came across a chamber containing four holes and four rock balls. Using his psychokinesis, he lifted all four of the balls and placed one in each hole, opening the closed door in front of him and Amy. And Amy was surprised by his powers) Amy: I didn’t know you had psychokinesis. Silver: Yeah. I was born with them. Amy: Well…. That’s cool. (Silver and Amy then go through the door and entered a sand wave chamber. After avoiding obstacles, they make it to the other side and found the door shut tight. Not even Silver’s power can lift the door up) Silver: There should be a switch somewhere…. (They spotted it next to them. Silver tried to activate it, but it’s rusted solid) Amy: Leave this up to me. (She then pulled her Piko Hammer out and smacked the switch, activating it and opening the door. Even Silver was impressed) Silver: Good job, Amy. Amy: Thank you. (They go through and hurried up the steps) Amy: (Thinking) I feel it. Sonic and the others were here. (They hurry along and then they find the exit on the other side of the ruins) Silver: Thank you. Amy: For what? Silver: For helping us out of these ruins. Amy: (Realizes) Oh. You’re welcome. (They exit the ruins) (Exterior; Dusty Desert; Day) (Sonic’s group quickly ran and flew past the remains of the ruins, avoiding obstacles and defeating robots blocking their way. But they stop dead in their tracks when a barrier came up and four robots appeared, blocking their way) Blossom: Those robots seem to be protecting that barrier to prevent our escape. Sonic: Then let’s defeat them first in order to open the barrier. (They fight the robots and after the robots were defeated, the barrier went down. Then they resume their rush through the desert some more. Suddenly, more robots appear) Sonic: We’ll have to beat all the robots to get through here. Buttercup: Then let’s kick their robotic heinies! (They fight the robots, but the group was outmaneuvered. Just when a huge robot was about to grab Sonic and Elise, the same familiar creature that saw them earlier appeared and began to whip some vines at the robots, backing them off until they entered some quicksand and sank beneath, much to the group’s surprise) Buttercup: What the…? (The creature that saved them flew up to them. Elise, Utonium, and the group, except the Gangreen Gang, recognized it) Elise: That’s a Celebi. Sonic: Just like the statue we saw. (The Gangreen Gang shrugged at each other in confusion, for they didn’t know what the group, Elise, and Utonium are talking about. Celebi gestured to them to follow) Elise: Let’s follow her! Sonic: How do you know what Celebi wants? Buttercup: And how do you know that’s a female? Ace: And how do you know it? Elise: I’ll explain later! Right now, let’s get out of here! (Deciding to agree with Elise and Celebi, they hurry through while following Celebi until they reach the exit that leads out of the desert to a grassy plain) (Exterior; Dusty Desert; Day) (Upon exiting, Silver and Amy returned to the train station) Silver: Well, I guess that’s done. (They enter the train station) (Interior; Dusty Desert Train Station; Day) (Silver and Amy used their tickets to go back to Soleanna Castle Town) To be continued…. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sonic the Hedgehog/The Powerpuff Girls (1998) Crossover